


Tuxedo Tacos

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is clueless about pretty much every aspect of dating -- so clueless, in fact, that he can't see that his history classmate Dean Winchester is just as smitten with him as he is with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuxedo Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> ~this is inspired by a true story that a friend of mine told me. It's not my fault that every time someone tells me a cute story, my mind defaults to Destiel AU.
> 
> Essentially, they're nerds in love who both think the other is too good for them but actually they're both perfect as well as perfect for each other.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I've never been busier in my life than I have these past few weeks, so I'd like to thank destieldrabblesdaily on tumblr - I wrote this for her 20k followers contest and I probably wouldn't have made the time to do any writing otherwise (aside from that hella long Sabriel meta I wrote, but that was an accident...)

Castiel stood in Dean's living room, staring at his own reflection in the mirror on one wall, feeling completely dejected. He'd tried so hard with everything, and of course he'd messed it up time and time again. He glanced around, trying to figure out the best way to get out without making any noie, because clearly Dean was on the phone with his friends laughing at Cas or something.

\--

It had taken Castiel Novak months to finally work up the courage to ask out the beautiful boy in his history class.

First, Cas had gathered information. He learned that Dean Winchester was smart, smarter than he let on. He answered questions with sarcastic comments in class yet spent hours on all his homework assignments. He kept a picture of his little brother in his wallet and he wore his uncle's old, beat-up green jacket whenever he was having a bad day. He claimed not to care about anybody else in the school yet he knew the name of every student, even the freshmen. And Cas was sure he'd been at least a little bit in love with him ever since they'd been randomly assigned to sit next to each other back in January.

Cas had tried flirting subtly. That said, flirting wasn't exactly one of his greatest skills, so he'd asked his brother Gabriel for help. Gabe had given him a long list of pickup lines, but when Cas had asked Dean, "Hey, do you know what my shirt is made of?" Dean had frowned, taken Cas' shirt and rubbed it between his fingers before concluding, "I think that's cotton, but don't quote me." And while it was very nice to have Dean's fingers so close to his skin, it wasn't quite what Cas had been going for.

"I lost my phone number-" Cas began a few days later, not deterred by the first attempt. 

"You lost your phone? Shit, Cas, that's pretty much my worst nightmare. I'll help you look after class if you like. No, not after class. Let's go now. I can get us passes from the teacher."

Cas was too embarrassed to correct him, so he let Dean lead him around the school, checking all the places Cas had been recently, before Cas pretended to find it in the back of his locker. Spending time alone with Dean was great, but it still wasn't what he really wanted.

Eventually, Cas decided to ignore everything Gabriel ever said to him again, and walked into first period history on Friday like he was on a mission. He flung his messenger bag down on the ground and turned to face his neighbor. 

"Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied with an easy grin. "You get your Revolutionary War essay finished okay? I know you were stuck on the conclusion."

"Will you go out with me?" Cas blurted out of the blue, loud enough that the buzz of pre-class chatter died and everyone in the room turned to face the pair of them.

Dean froze for a moment, blushing hard, and then he turned to address the room. "Alright, everyone, stop listening in. This is between me and Cas here."

Cas' heart sank. He was sure that Dean had only done that so that he could reject Cas in private without subjecting him to the humiliation of everybody overhearing - but when Dean turned back to face Cas, he was smiling.

"Of course I will. Man, it was getting to the point where I thought I'd have to be the one to ask."

It was widely known that Dean Winchester didn't make the first move, ever. Cas' chest swelled with the implication that Dean might have made an exception for him.

"I'm free tonight," Cas told him at once, trying to keep the goofy smile off his face. "I mean, if you are. You probably have plans. Another night would be fine too."

"No, tonight's good," Dean grinned. "Nothing important on. What time? Seven?"

Cas nodded. "Here. If you write down your address for me, I can pick you up. I know you like driving, but I thought for a change..." If he was going to take Dean out finally, he wanted to do it how it should be done, like in the chick flicks he knew Dean watched when nobody else was home.

"I always knew you'd be a gentleman, Cas," Dean laughed, his eyes sparkling, and he typed his address into Cas' phone.

Cas couldn't stop his leg restlessly jumping all through the class as he mentally made plans for the night. Every so often, he glanced over at Dean, only to see Dean biting down on his pen trying to keep his own smile under control. 

By second period AP Chemistry, people were high fiving Cas in the halls. Seniors he'd never spoken to were congratulating him on getting a date and freshmen were looking at him in awe. It was by far the most visible Cas had ever been in school, and surprisingly enough considering he'd spent almost three years keeping his head down as much as possible, he thought he could get used to it. 

After last period gym, Cas shoved his regulation red gym shorts and white polo into his bag and dashed out of the school's front door, making it back to the parking lot in time to hear the first distant strains of the bell signaling the end of the day, desperate to get home and prepare for the big night. When he pulled up to Dean's house at 6.57pm, he was sure that for once, he'd managed to do everything right. He smoothed down his shirt, walked to the door and rang the bell, trying to keep his hands steady.

Dean opened the door immediately - had he been waiting behind it? - with a huge grin on his face, which faded as soon as he saw Cas.

Dean, of course, looked just as perfect as he always did. His green T-shirt exactly matched his eyes and made his freckles stand out, his hair was a tousled mess that reflected the early evening sunlight, and Cas loved the way that leather jacket was just a tiny bit too big on him. The only problem was that Dean looked exactly the same as he had at school all day, while Cas had changed into a full tuxedo that he'd borrowed from his father, complete with bow tie and a red rose that he was holding out to Dean.

Dean stared at him for a very long time, his face flicking through several different emotions that Cas couldn't quite read, and Cas just stood there, feeling more and more awkward by the second, trying to keep his own face from doing anything stupid like crying, until Dean finally spoke.

"Shit, Cas, I... I figured we were just going to get tacos or something. I wasn't expecting..."

Cas turned away. For the first time ever, he didn't want to look at Dean. "No, I'm sorry, this was stupid. I should have asked where we were going, I've just never really liked anyone as much as I like you, and I wanted to be a good date..."

Dean paused for a moment. "You know what, Cas? I'm gonna need a few minutes here. Can you wait in the living room, and I'll be as quick as I can?"

Which is what brought Castiel to be standing in the middle of Dean's living room, frantically searching for a way to escape, thoughts of moving to a city far away already forming in his head.

Then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and groaned. Dean was going to come down now, having had a good laugh with his friends at Castiel's expense, snap a few photos and task Cas to leave.

Dean poked his head through the living room door. "Cas?" he asked, quiet and uncertain.

When he saw Cas, he looked relieved, and slowly pushed the door open. "It was quiet down here. I wasn't sure if maybe you'd left."

Cas' mouth fell open as he caught sight of Dean. In just five minutes, Dean had completely transformed. His hair had been gelled down neatly, he smelled faintly of expensive cologne, and he'd changed into a full deep blue suit with a white shirt, red and blue striped tie and dress shoes.

He smiled nervously at Cas. "Sorry. Best I could do on such short notice."

"What are you-" was all Cas could manage to say.

Dean glanced down at the floor as though scared of Cas' reaction. "I couldn't exactly ask you to go home and change. And I thought it was a bit soon for the whole wearing each other's clothes thing. So I thought, at least this way we'll kind of match. And we won't look weird if we're both doing it. Well, not as weird anyway."

Cas frowned, tilting his head to one side, still trying to figure out if Dean was serious. "Are you sure? You'd do that for me?"

"Cas, I've spent the whole semester hoping you were going to ask me out. You could have showed up wearing a bunny suit or full leather or, I dunno, nothing but a trench coat, and I'd still have wanted to take you to dinner. You're just... you're the best guy I know. The most unique. And I hope this isn't too much, but the first time you sat next to me in history class, I... I felt like I'd been waiting for you."

And somehow, those words gave Cas the courage to step forward into Dean's personal space, slide his hand around the back of Dean's neck, and pull their lips together for a first kiss that made Cas' head spin and his lips tingle; and the passionate way that Dean kissed back showed Cas that he had been right to take this risk.

When they broke apart, Dean let out a breathless laugh, and they stared at each other with sappy smiles on their faces for a few moments before Dean spoke.

"So, that was the best thing to happen to me all day, but I'm also hungry. Tacos?"

Cas nodded in agreement, and Dean took his hand as they walked to the car. He did it again on the walk between the car and restaurant. And when they got inside the little Mexican place Dean had picked out, yes, they got some strange looks considering how casually everyone else was dressed - but just like earlier, Cas found that he didn't mind anywhere near as much as he expected to. In fact, as the evening wore on and the conversation flowed, he began to somewhat enjoy it. Yes, people were staring at him, but it was for the right reasons - he looked good, he stood out from the crowd, he was here with an amazing guy. Cas had never felt so confident in his life.

Maybe it was just something Dean brought out in him.

It wasn't until they were back in Cas' car, full and happy and watching the stars, that he finally worked up the courage to make a confession to Dean.

"You know, I actually tried to ask you out a lot of times before I finally managed it. I... asked my brother for help and he gave me a list of cheesy pickup lines. So any weird things I said to you ever... just blame him, okay?"

Dean laughed and leaned over to ruffle Cas' hair, and now there was no doubt in Cas' mind that the laughter was affectionate, not condescending. "Don't ever change, Cas."

Cas blushed and bit his lip, not sure what to say to that.

"So, pickup lines? I know a few of those myself." Dean winked.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what?"

Dean smirked and leaned forward in his seat to whisper, "Cas, I love that tux on you and all, but you know where it would look even better? _On my floor."_

**Author's Note:**

> If Cas' original shirt was made of _boyfriend material_ , then maybe Cas' tux is made of _prom date material_.
> 
> angrily yell at me on tumblr **@casandsip** twitter **@caswinchester11**


End file.
